Goodbye For Now, Not Forever
by artificialprince
Summary: Blaine knows saying goodbye will be hard. But he knows that they will be reunited one day, and then never will they be seperated again.


**I actually cried while writing this. Then while re-reading it. Please enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

_To my dearest Kurt,_

_I've no idea how to even begin. This, us, everything. Every moment we've spent together, everything we've been through. I cannot even begin to attempt to describe how much this has meant to me. If I was to die tomorrow, I would die a happy, complete man. Because I've gotten to know you, Kurt. I've been given this amazing, breath taking possibility to care for you, to sing with you, to love you. Each time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. Its like we are both young again, back at Dalton, youthful and rich with life._  
_Did I ever tell you, that the very moment I laid my eyes on you, that I knew from that first second, that you were it. You were the one, destined for me to love? I may of mentioned it from time to time, but I don't think you ever believed me. You were always the one to brush things like this off. And that's just one of the many things I loved about you._

_I still remember that day you know. I may not remember much else, (you always did complain that I never ate enough eggs, though I never did believe your theory that they improved memory) but it is one of the most vivid and alive memories I have. I was hurrying down the grand staircase, I'd been delayed because of a teacher asking about an assignment, and I was hoping I wasn't going to miss my preformance. I was so thankful that that teacher had held me up, because it may of been another boy's arm you would of tugged on, asking him about the commotion. Surely you noticed the way my jaw literally dropped when I saw you. The way it still does when I see you each morning. I usually pass it off as a yawn if you ever noticed, but really its just the pure surprise of how truely beautiful you are._  
_You said 'Excuse me, hi, can I ask you a question, I'm new here.' And I said 'My name is Blaine,' and I reached out to touch you for the first time. Then you simply said your name in response. 'Kurt.'_  
_Your name. The one thing that has kept me going all these years. The one thing I knew if I were to ever lose you, I'd still hold dear to me, and love you still through those four letters._  
_Then you continued. 'So what exactly is going on?' And I explained. 'The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromtu preformance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while.' You asked me whether glee club was cool. I never knew it wasn't. So I grabbed your hand again, the second touch in less then what would have to be only a minute, and pulled you down one of the back hallways, through to the common room. You were worried about your outfit when we reached there, the only time you didn't want to stick out at that school if I remember correctly, but I fixed up that pitiful disguise you wore, and teased you just a little. 'Don't forget your jacket, new kid.'_  
_Then I sang for you. Teenage Dream. I don't remember the lyrics anymore, I can't be perfect with everything, even though you have always been convinced I am. I poured my heart out into that performance. Though it was probably a little lame of me to do so. But I watched your face as I sung, the joy and amazement in those perfect blue eyes of yours, and I knew that it didn't matter if my friends would poke fun at me later when they realised who I had sung to, because you were just so over whelmed that it was actually happening. And then afterwards, I bought you coffee and we talked. And I saw how much you were hurting, and I knew I wanted to protect you. And all I've ever wanted to do was protect you, even if that meant giving up on loving you. Because I don't desevre amazing people like you, and amazing people like you don't desevre so much pain and hate in their lives. I wanted to rid your life of that. And I know at one point or another, I was most definitively the cause of your pain and for your worries. And for that I am so extremely sorry. And those moments of pain are ones I will never forgive myself for letting you endure. Kurt, you've always deserved someone better then me, but you loved me back for some strange reason, and I can be selfish at times as you know, so I was certainly not giving you up. _

_Through those years of studying, you were there. You helped me through the tough times, and I helped you through yours. I will never forget the day when you asked me to marry you. It came at such a shock. I was honestly preparing to go on a ring hunt the following week, but it looks like your over organised self bet me to it. That ring was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen since I'd first seen you, though it never even came close to you. And the only thing that has ever become more beautiful than that ring is our precious son, Timothy. But you are still and always will be, the thing I love the most, out of anything on this earth. In this universe. In this life, and the next. _

_Marrying you was the greatest thing I ever did. The day was perfect, mainly because I let you have your dream wedding, and you went a little too over the top, but it was like living in a fairytale. Our first kiss as husband and husband, was probably the most magically moment I've ever had. And the first night as newly weds was just as fantastic, I might add. But Kurt, that first moment, knowing you were all mine, to love forever, until death do us part. I knew it was forever, and I'm sure so did you. Three years later, we were blessed with Timothy, your biological son, because I just wanted him to have those sparkling eyes of yours. And he did. He looked at us, and I knew he was going to be just as perfect as his father. He got the best of both father's, your stunning good looks, and my uncanny ability to dance like a stump of a tree. Timothy was the hardest thing between us, that little rascal was a tonne and half of trouble when he was young. But before you knew it he grew up, into middle school scoring soccer goals, into high school, (and glee club of course) scoring with girls, then off to college, and before you know it, he was done with that too. Then it was his wedding day, and although you were disappointed that he wouldn't allow you to make his special day as extravagant as ours had been, but I think we can agree that neither of us have ever felt so proud of our little boy. Nina is such a lovely girl. And they are just as perfect together as you and I are. Holly, Elle, and little Alex are possibly the greatest grandchildren any family could ever have, and I know you can agree with that. _

_To put it simply you are and always will be my everything. Our life together has been so full, and wonderful, and every other word in every language that is a synonym for amazing. Because you are Kurt. My darling, magnificent Kurt. And you always will be. And always have been. So this is why it just hurts, so very much, to even imagine a goodbye to you. _

_Even as we began to grow old, and weary, and yes, even wrinkley Kurt, you just became all the more beautiful to me, even if you didn't think so. You will never ever, be more beautiful then you are now, as my husband of 47 years, but together for 58. 58 long, amazing years. But somehow, not nearly enough, yet so much more then I deserved. And for every single second, of every single minute, of every single hour, of every single day, I've loved you with my entire being. And just because you've left me now, for who knows how long or short amount for time, doesn't mean I've stopped, or ever will stop loving you. More with every second. Those vows we made on that perfect day 47 years ago, were wrong. Not even death's cold prying hands can tear you from me, because Kurt, I know you still are loving me. And you know I am still loving you. It may just be from a distance for a little while, maybe longer. But don't worry my love, I'm not far behing you. Wait for me in heaven. Or the clouds. Or in that little piece of Broadway in the sky. Because I'm coming Kurt. One day. Be patient my darling. I love you. So much. Enough to reach you in this new place you are resting. _

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. I promise to love you until the day I die. And then I promise to love you when we finally meet again, forever in each other's arms._

_I love you my darling. Have courage to be alone for just a little while, until I meet you there. I am thinking of you always. A thousand kisses will be sent your way every time I long to hold you._

_Sweet dreams, my love._

_Love forever,_

_Your Blaine._

An old man, dressed head to toe in black, his face wrinkled with age and wear, clutched his shaking hands around a folded envelope. He stood above an open grave, crying silently, as he watched four men lower a slim black coffin down into the deep hole. He stood with a woman in her early 40's, around her 3 children, the oldest probably classified more as a young woman rather then a child. Each of them wore elegant black clothing and held large black umbrellas, protecting themselves as best as possible from the heavy rain beating down hard. The aged man stood out in the rain, not caring about the wet. His eyes were clouded with tears, their hazel colour sparkling with water. He let out a pained sob as he watched the coffin rest at the bottom of the grave. One of the men who had lowered it into the ground, quickly rushed over the the old man, wiping his eyes as he did. 'Dad, its okay, you can cry,' He said trying himself to fight back tears.

'No, I just need a little courage, is all.' He answered slowly. His son patted him on the back, and went over to the woman who was his wife. Bouquets of gorgeous flowers, in evey shade of every colour were placed into the ground with the coffin, each person walking away after they had done so, until everyone was gone apart from the old man. He shuffled forward, to the very edge of the grave. Bending at the knee ever so slightly to place in a single white lilly. 'Your favourite,' he smiled as he stood up again. He still clutched the envelope in his aged fingers, grabbing it like it was the last thing connecting him to the body in the ground. 'I don't want this to be the end. I told you, I never wanted it to end. But... here we are.' The water droplets on the man's face were neither tears nor rain, but a combination of the both, mixed together so that there was no longer a difference. He continued to speak. 'I'm glad in someways, that you were the first to go. I couldn't imagine what losing me would do to you. But I know I can remain strong, just by the single thought that we are going to be together again someday. So here,' he said loosening his grip on the envelope in his hands. 'I want you to take this with you. And read it, everyday. Until I find you again. I promise you I will my darling.' He tossed the envelope into the ground, the heavy paper helping it land on the bed of flowers. 'Goodbye Kurt. I love you.'

Blaine turned away, not wanting to face him anymore. The body in the ground that belonged to the man he loved. He walked through the rain, into the arms of his family, his Timothy, his Nina, his Holly, Elle and Alex. Away from his Kurt. But not forever.

* * *

The rain stopped. The ground was filled. An old man returned the next day with a huge bouquet of white lillies. He lay them on the freshly turned soil and leant down to place a kiss on the shiny headstone before turning to leave.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson  
****August 18th 1994 - April 9th 2070**

**Beloved Father, Grandfather and Husband.  
****Forever loved and missed.**

**His star will always shine the brightest forever.**


End file.
